Phineas and his new family
by scooby823945
Summary: Stacy and isabella go to check on Phineas while his family are in england for eight days.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful Monday morning in Danville, Stacy was watching Phineas while Candace, his parents and Ferb were in England for eight days and she wanted to have some time with Phineas today. She called Phineas to come to Candace's room, Phineas was wondering why Stacy was calling him. He went to Candace's room, them Stacy shut the door and lock it. "why did you lock the door?" asked Phineas. "Because today I know what you and I are going to do today while your mom, sister and dad are out" said Stacy. She grabbed him and put him on the bed, then Stacy took out her shirt and bra to show her breasts out. She then sat beside Phineas and pulled him to her breast. "Stacy what are you doing, please stop" said Phineas while being push closer to Stacy's breast. Before Phineas said another word, Stacy pull Phineas's head to her breast and put her breast in Phineas's mouth. Phineas was surprise that Stacy had put her breast in his mouth, but he was enjoy it. He was sucking milk from Stacy's breast. Stacy was proud that she was spending time with Phineas in a different way rather than investing things in Phineas's backyard. Stacy continued breastfeeding Phineas for 30 minutes and then Phineas was full of Stacy's breast milk. Phineas pulled away from Stacy's breast and Stacy put her bra and shirt back on. "Thanks for everything Phineas" said Stacy. "You are welcome Stacy, we should do this any time you want" said Phineas. "Isabella and I will rotate everyday to see how you are and to take care of you" said Stacy. "That is okay with me" said Phineas going back outside to relax. That night Stacy went home and Phineas went to bed wondering what isabella will do with him.


	2. Chapter 2

On Tuesday , Isabella came over and ask Phineas to join her in his bedroom. Phineas joined Isabella in his bed and she locked the door. Isabella push Phineas on the bed and then unzipped Phineas's pant to show his dick. "Why is my penis out of my pants?" asked Phineas. "Because today I know what you and I are going to do today while your mom, sister and dad are out" said Isabella. Before Phineas said another word, Isabella started sucking on his dick with her mouth. Phineas was surprised that Isabella had put his dick in her mouth, but he was enjoy it. She was sucking his dick in front of Phineas's eyes. Just then Phineas said "im gonna cum" and squeeze his semen into Isabella's mouth. Isabella was careful not to lose a single drop of his fluid, nor did she swallow it immediately because she wanted to savor the flavor of her Boyfriend's sperm. As Phineas's ejaculations subsided, Isabella rolled his jizz around her mouth, enjoying the sweet but salty flavor. Phineas looked on with amazement as his girl-friend smiled at him, then closed her eyes and swallowed. Isabella wipe her face then went home.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the week was the same old (from the stories in the two chapters). Stacy would go over to breastfeed Phineas and Isabella would go over to give Phineas a blow job the very next day. Phineas's family came home and thanks Isabella and Stacy for their help.


	4. Chapter 4

Isabella asked Linda if Phineas can sleepover at her house tonight and Linda said sure. When Phineas went over to Isabella's house he find both Stacy and Isabella waiting for him. Both girls strip naked and they strip Phineas naked. Stacy put her breast in his mouth while Isabella put his dick in her mouth. Phineas was surprised that both girls were doing him at one time. Everyone was tired and fell asleep with Stacy's breast still in Phineas's mouth and Phineas's dick in Isabella's mouth. When they woke up the next morning, Phineas realizing that he had Stacy's breast in her and Stacy breastfed Phineas some milk to start his day. Isabella woke up and shoved her bare ass on his dick until his dick was covered and Isabella was on top of Phineas. Phineas cum but this time his semen went inside Isabella's vagina and Isabella tried pulling away but Phineas's dick was stuck.


	5. Chapter 5

2 months later.. Isabella went to the doctor and founded out she isn't pregnant. Stacy's mom ask Phineas to come to Stacy's house and he walked in. Ms. Hirano picked up Phineas and put her breast in his mouth. Phineas was being breastfed by Stacy's mom and enjoyed it so much that Ms. Hirano asked Phineas to come by every day while Stacy is with Candace.


	6. Chapter 6

9 month later... Stacy's mom is still breastfeeding Phineas every day. Phineas is now wearing diapers while Ms. Hirano is breastfeeding Phineas. Linda let Phineas live with Stacy and her mom from now on.


	7. Chapter 7

Phineas wasn't upset that he was living with Stacy and her mom. Phineas now sleeps in a room that looks like a nursery. His room has a chair for ms. Hirano to breastfeed Phineas, A Phineas-size crib for him to sleep and an area for Stacy to come and change his diaper.


	8. Chapter 8

Phineas loved his new family because he was with a sister that doesn't bust him for anything and a mother who loves him. He was treated like and as a baby, but he didn't care. He like his breastfeeding sessions everyday at every meal. Meanwhile, Ferb and Candace had been investing on projects that Phineas and Ferb would normally do, but Ferb had more fun with Candace when she is not busting him. Candace and Ferb went out to lunch one day and had the best time ever in their entire lives.


	9. Chapter 9

Phineas didn't miss his old family and had grown close to his new mom. Ms. Hirano was breastfeeding Phineas while she was sleeping. That night, Phineas was breastfed by ms. Hirano all night long.


	10. Chapter 10

When Ms. Hirano awoke the next day, she heard someone screaming, so she picked up Phineas (still breastfeeding), ran down stairs and found her daughter was stabbed to death last night. Ms. Hirano was upset and covered her daughter in a blanket. She then went to the phone and called the ambulance to come over and get her daughter's body to the hospital. The doctors came and took Stacy's body to the hospital to prepare her for a funeral.


	11. Chapter 11

When Ms. Hirano awoke the next day, she heard someone screaming, so she picked up Phineas (still breastfeeding), ran down stairs and found her daughter was stabbed to death last night. Ms. Hirano was upset and covered her daughter in a blanket. She then went to the phone and called the ambulance to come over and get her daughter's body to the hospital. The doctors came and took Stacy's body to the hospital to prepare her for a funeral.


	12. Chapter 12

Ms. Hirano still was wondering how did her daughter got stabbed without her listening to Stacy's cries for help. Just then she was distracted by Phineas still breastfeeding that she forgot about Stacy and didn't go to the funeral or the burial of her daughter.


	13. Chapter 13

Phineas was in his bed while Ms. Hirano was reading right beside him. She finished the book she was reading, picked up Phineas and went to breastfeed him. He was enjoying it when the cops came and took both of them away to jail.


	14. challenge for your viewer

How do you think the story will end? Let me know in the reviews section and I will put the best idea as the ending of this story.


End file.
